Gou Hiwatari
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Oneshot. Hilary and Kai are the proud parent's of infant Gou Hiwatari. On a rainy day, Hilary and seventeen month old Gou are patiently waiting on Kai's return from work so they can go on a walk...and Gou is licking windows as they wait, too. KaiHil.


Hmph! This woulda been up a week ago, but we all know how lame a certain fanfictionnet has been acting! XD! Lol. All right, this was just something to help me get over my writer's block, and despite how horrible it is…IT WORKED! I've decided not to leave (cue booing audience telling me to go the heck away) Lol. I'll be updating "Remembering You" shortly; if you're in to "Forbidden Love" it is EXTREMELY important for you to read my author's note (aka. Chapter Four). This story is sooo pointless; there is pretty much absolutely no point! I just needed to write and write until I could get over my horrid writer's block, and this is what came out. Absolutely no POINT! Lol. It's just …uh…drabble? Is that the right term? It's just "drabble (I think)" on Kai, Hilary, and their son, Gou. It is a ONESHOT. Lol.

I'm immensely sorry for the low quality. Im sorry I cant write, too.

Warnings: OOCness, bad grammar, no plot…. I think someone might've put crack in my air supply the morning I wrote this. Lol.

Ray: Moonlight Serenity does NOT own beyblade, ya got it?

Kai: On with the fic!

**Translations: **

"Okaa-chan" means "mother"

"Otou-chan" means "father"

"Arigatou" means "Thank you"

"Konbanwa" means "Good Evening"

"Kawatta koto aru?" means "What's new?"

"Dou shiteru?" means "How's everything?"

"Kero" means "Ribbit" (the frog noise… lol.)

"Iie" means "No"

"Tabun" means "Maybe"

--------------------------------------

Gou-Chan

----------------------------------------

The sky was gray, and the rain just kept falling. Gou Hiwatari pressed his small, pale hands to the big living room window. His big ruby eyes blinked curiously at the sight as he watched the tiny droplets splatter against the window then smoothly glide down the glass.

"Nyeh," He stuck his tongue on one of the droplets, hoping to taste it, only to meet the tangy, windex taste of glass. He scrunched up his nose at the oddity, his infant mind perplexed as to why there wasn't water on his tongue. "Nyeh," He licked the window again, "Rain," He said, then pointed at one of the droplets sliding down the glass.

Hilary Tatibana –or should I say, Hilary Hiwatari - stopped in the doorway from the kitchen to living room to watch her infant son and smiled lightly at his innocent antics.

"I leave the room for a few seconds to go get the phone," She shook her head then smiled to the heavens. How had she gotten so lucky? At the familiar sound of his mother's voice, Gou whirled around in wonder, curiously looking towards the direction of the sound. His eyes lit up when they landed on the beloved figure of his pretty mother. Her chocolate locks had grown out over the years, but her ruby eyes were still as lively as ever…just a little more gentle…though, her temper was roughly as quick as ever.

"Okaa-chan!" Gou squealed in delight throwing up his arms. He then remembered his previous engagements and turned back to the window and pointed at another droplet of water, "Ookiee!" Which Hilary knew translated to "look."

The twenty-one year old, married, and mother of one approached her tiny child, seventeen months of age to the day. (A/N. One year and five months)

"Gou-chan," Hilary said as she came up behind him, peering out the window just to appease the child, "are you licking the window again?" She asked, then looked at his face, the child seeming to still be wrapped-up in the rain. "What will Uncle Tyson say when he sees you lapping at the window again?" The woman asked her son.

"Tysue," Gou said, mimicking as a child does, and looking up at his mother, "Unkel Tysue."

"Tys_on_," Hilary corrected, drawing out the syllables, trying to teach her child. "Uncle Tys_on_," She repeated, and Gou watched her with wonderment.

"Unkel Tieson," Gou repeated.

"Nice try, kiddo," Hilary ruffled her son's slate and navy hair and he looked at her strangely, cocking his head to the side.

"Unkel Tieson come here?" The boy asked in his infant tongue.

"Yes, soon, so…" She let her son continue for her.

"No licky windoe," Gou said, touching his nose.

"Right," Hilary agreed, scooping the child up in her arms.

Hilary walked across the room with Gou on her hip then sat him down beside his toys. The boy toddled over to a specific object that captured his attention – his own blue beyblade. The boy picked it up then tottered along back to his mother, holding it up for her to see and pointing at it.

"Otou-chan?" He questioned. Hilary smiled, the boy was a Hiwatari, which meant he always had a beyblade in one hand…even if he had a pacifier in the other…

"Otou-chan will be home soon, too," She nodded at the beyblade and Gou nodded in acquiesce. Gou had learned to associate his adored father with beyblades and Suzaku

Gou was a mini version of his father, appearance wise –same face and bone structure, same hair, and same skin tone; however he did have his mother's ruby eyes-, and behavior wise as well…emotionally, though, he was much happier. Gou shared his father's keen sense of judgment, the ability to read people like an open book, and sheer intellectual advancement, too, even in his early stage of life. The two men in Hilary's household –Gou and Kai- made her proud everyday.

Hilary was abruptly woken from her reverie when she heard the familiar –and not exactly welcomed- clacking of beyblade parts…that weren't being clacked properly. The Kai miniature was diligently working at twisting his attack ring the wrong way. When it refused to work, he just continued. Hilary sweat-dropped…the boy also inherited her stubbornness, displayed by his refusal to give up. After a few more moments of staring, Hilary finally decided to intervene.

"Gou-chan," He looked at her, pouted his lips, and brought the beyblade to his puckered mouth. She shook her head again. "Take the beyblade out of your mouth," She drawled slowly. The boy nodded absentmindedly and did as he was told. "Now, Daddy works on the beyblade for you, right?" She asked him. The infant nodded. "Okay." He dropped the beyblade and waddled back to his mother.

Moments passed as Hilary patiently waited for the arrival of her husband, Kai, or Uncle Tyson, and to pass the time Hilary tried to improve her son's speech. It wasn't long though before there was a knock at the door, and Hilary and Gou raced to open it –the former winning. They were greeted at the door by a tall man with navy hair and tanned skin who stared at the two inquisitively.

"Uh, Hilary, has Gou been licking the windows again?" Tyson asked sheepishly. Hilary looked at her son with amusement.

"Aw, Gou, Uncle Tyson knows your secret!" She told the boy. Gou scrunched up his nose before sticking out his tongue and scurrying away. "You're no longer Tysue," She told Tyson after Gou had disappeared behind the couch.

"Wha-?" Before Tyson could finish, Gou's voice echoed cheerfully from behind the couch.

"Unkel Tieson!"

"Oh…" Tyson comprehended.

"Hey," Hilary smirked, "Look on the Brightside: it's better than the perplexities of "Daichi", is it not?" Hilary waited to hear the name of the redhead come from behind the couch.

"DATCH!" Gou called. Hilary stuck out her tongue in accord.

"Arigatou, Gou-chan," She said in a sing-songy voice.

"Datch…wow…" Tyson mused. "Anyway, where is Kai? Isn't he supposed to be home by now?"

"Yea, but he had to work over a little bit," Hilary replied, "When he gets back we're all going to go on a walk if the rain lets up. Want to join us?" Hilary questioned.

"Nah," Tyson said, "I planned on stayin', but I kinda got an urgent phone call from Daichi," Hilary quirked an eyebrow, "He broke Kenny's laptop and Kenny's kinda got him tied to a chair and locked in a closet…"

"Again?" Hilary asked.

"Again." Tyson replied solemnly. "Well, I better go before the air supply gets too low and Daichi loses a few more brain cells." Hilary nodded.

"I'll tell Kai you stopped by."

"Don't have to. I'll probably call him within the hour for backup on the laptop situation," Tyson grinned and Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Gou, say goodbye to Uncle Tyson," Hilary told her son, whom was still hiding somewhere behind the couch. Gou poked his face out from behind the couch.

"Bye, Unkel Tieson!"

"Um, Hil, what is he doing back there?" Tyson questioned hesitantly.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't be worse than licking the window," Tyson nodded and shortly disappeared.

Hilary Tatibana turned to her son and shortly instructed him that it was time for a nap, which the boy did _not _want. It wasn't long though before she had the boy cradled in her lap, a blue blanket draped over him, sitting in the rocking chair in his bedroom with the lights dimmed and him with his thumb in his mouth…sound asleep. Hilary felt herself begin to doze as well. Right before she shut her eyes, she heard a familiar sound, and instantly perked up. She stood slowly, careful as to not wake her sleeping son, and laid him on his bed, before heading out of the room.

"Konbanwa, kawatta koto aru?" He smirked as he watched his slender wife leave their son's room and enter the living room to greet him.

"Konbanwa, Hilary-chan," She smiled. Kai was a big business man, as expected, and she was a preschool teacher…well, had been; when Gou was born she'd taken leave; she figured she would return when he started kindergarten or preschool. "Still up for a walk?" He asked as he sat down his briefcase.

"I'd love to, but Gou-chan is asleep."

"Not 'sleep," Gou appeared from his bedroom. Suddenly, his ruby eyes went wide when he saw his father, "Otou-chan!" He declared, throwing his arms in the air before sprinting to his father. Kai dropped to his son's height level and let the boy jump into his arms.

"Konbanwa, dou shiteru?" Hilary watched the two boy's in her life.

"You're such a softy," Hilary muttered, referring to Kai, as she listened to Gou tell his father everything that had gone on that day.

"Hn." Was Kai's only remark, looking up at his wife, when he acknowledged her comment. She giggled.

It wasn't long before Hilary had pulled a jacked over her son's head and the family was walking through the park, Kai carrying an umbrella in his jacket just in case. The sky had cleared up a lot, and the rain had ceased. Gou-chan loved it outside, so it was a good thing too.

"Kero! Kero! Kero!" Kai watched as Gou ran circles around his legs trying to follow a frog.

"Hn. How long until he tires out?" Kai asked as he walked beside his wife.

"Well, seeing as he only napped for about…fifteen minutes…I give it…about…" Hilary was interrupted by a yawn. She looked down to find her tiny son had stopped chasing the frog –said frog was currently gladly hopping away from the child- and was standing now, rubbing his eyes.

"Gou-chan, are you tired?" Kai asked, looking down at his son.

"Iie…" He yawned again.

"So," Hilary played along, "You don't want me to carry you, than?"

"Tabun." He said sleepily. Hilary bent down and scooped the child up into her arms, and he let his sleepy head rest on his mother's shoulder.

"Someone _is_ tired," Hilary said knowingly; Kai smirked.

"Rainy day?" Kai mused, "Another hard day licking windows, Gou?" Kai poised. Gou's blinking got slower and slower as he began to doze, the scenery fading.

"No…licky…windoes…" The little one murmured.

----------------------------------------

XD. Someone PLEASEE tell me I didn't write this??? Lol. Shit, I did! XD! I am SOO SORRY! I told you there was nooooo point! Lol. XD. Dammit, im so bad at this! Anyway, imam shut up now cuzz I got a MILLION things to do –damn Fine/Performing Arts (lol.). Please review: Tell me if you liked, hated, loathed, want to know where I get my drug supply that causes me to write such shit, flame me, pointers, anything! Lol. Thanks for reading, and always putting up with my lousy writing!!

Luvv ya,

Moonlight Serenity

Aka Jess

**P.S. My heart goes out to all those effected by the shooting massacre at Virginia Tech this morning. You're in my prayers. **


End file.
